One Day For All of Us
by moonswirl
Summary: Gleekathon, day 1435: The day has come for Shannon Beiste to marry Rich Henley, and Ewan is there to see his aunt through it, and help from friends. - Beiste & Ewan series - Not Rory but Damian, see inside


_Started my daily ficlets to make the hiatus pass, then decided to keep going with a 2nd cycle, and then a 3rd, 4th, etc through 68th cycle. Now cycle 69!_

* * *

**"One Day For All Of Us"  
Beiste & Ewan (OC; Damian McGinty), Beiste/Rich, Mitch, Ewan/Sugar  
Beiste & Ewan series  
_(all series now listed under the communities tab in my profile)_  
**

It had rained for the last four days, almost non-stop, and Ewan had seen his aunt fretting more and more. He didn't worry; he had a good feeling that, on the day Shannon Beiste was to wed Rich Henley, the skies would clear. And he was right.

They'd been living together, the four of them, for only a few weeks, but already they had a good feeling of it, and it made it easier for them to trust that everything would work out. Ewan was sharing his room with Mitch for now, but Rich had already started turning the attic into a room for him, and he would be able to settle there before long.

Once he and his aunt had been settled in, all efforts had been focused, as well they should be, on the upcoming wedding. Ewan wouldn't have thought Rich would be so nervous, being that it was his second wedding, but then he had to remember how he was when it came to his aunt, how he'd always been; she made him nervous in the best possible way, out of pure love.

His aunt, in the meantime, had been twice as nervous, if not three times or four. She had once confided in him how she'd just stopped believing she would ever get to marry, to be a bride. But now here she was, and she was scared of messing it up. Luckily, she wasn't alone. Ewan would be right there to see her through it, as would a couple other 'wedding fairy godmothers.' The first was Emma Pillsbury from school, which hadn't been so much of a surprise. The second, as she'd begged to pitch in, was Sugar. She loved weddings, and she felt confident that she could be of great use.

The funniest if not oddest memory he would keep of their preparations would be the day they'd gone and bought his aunt's wedding dress. Already she was looking at the prospect of it like a failed quest. She didn't think she could find a dress that looked good on her, that made her feel the way she'd thought she should feel. And for a while in the beginning, it didn't look like she was wrong. She had tried maybe six or seven dresses and been more and more disappointed with each of them. Ewan, Emma, and Sugar had all gone browsing through the available dresses until, by chance, they had all ended up zeroing in on the exact same one. They could feel Shannon was getting exasperated to the point where, if she didn't find something soon, if the next one wasn't something she could even consider buying, then she would leave empty handed.

When she'd stepped out in that dress, there'd been a change right there on her face, in how she carried herself. Emma and Sugar had cried, while Ewan… Alright, so he'd cried, too. They had pooled their resources and out of it, there came his aunt's dress.

Now the day had come for her to put it on, really put it on and walk down the aisle. In the end it had been decided that Mitch would be his father's best man, while Emma was maid of honor. And Ewan… With his grandfather already dead, he had stepped up, requesting the honor of walking his aunt down the aisle. He waited for her now, all dressed up and ready to go. When she saw him, she'd never looked so proud of him. He had grown so much since he'd come here, he'd had to. And seeing him smile was one of her favorite things to do.

"Ready, are you?" he offered her his arm with a smile.

"If I've got butterflies, I think they've been working out," she laughed nervously.

"You know he's going to cry when he sees you," Ewan tried to calm those beefed up butterflies.

"Is he? Do you think?" she looked like a young girl in love.

"I know it," Ewan hugged her and his aunt hugged him back. They held for a minute or two, until they got their cue: they were about to go up the aisle.

It was a small wedding, a family affair, they'd say. On Shannon's side, there were some people from school, including Will. The Glee Club was also in attendance, as much for the coach as for Ewan. There were some cousins and aunts and uncles, most of which Ewan would be meeting for the first time. On Rich's side, he had siblings and brothers and sisters in law, nieces and nephews, friends from the shoe store and from further back… Ewan knew that, while his aunt and Rich would be on their honeymoon, he and Mitch would be staying with Rich's sister and her family.

The way his aunt held on to his arm, Ewan had to guess she was looking forward to this part being done, but then when she saw Rich at the end of the aisle, her grip loosened. As predicted, the man was crying, though he did his very best to hide it. When Shannon would get to stand in front of him, she would reach over and carefully wipe those tears away.

He had taken money from his Ireland fund to get her a present. He had to get her something for her wedding, no matter what. He knew this would set him back, but he wasn't that far off from his goal, and he already projected that he would have more than enough, so he could do something nice, more than nice, for the woman who'd taken him in and given him so much in under a year.

On that day, everyone had come to celebrate the union of Shannon Beiste and Rich Henley, and they'd shared so much love with the both of them. They may not have imagined that they would be where they were now, but they would never go back, not now, not ever. They had found their family in each other, in Ewan, in Mitch, in what they got to be when they came together as one.

THE END

* * *

******A/N: This is a one-shot ficlet, which means that signing up for story alert will not bring you any alerts.  
****In the event of a sequel, the story will be separate from this one. And as chapter stories go, they are  
************always clearly indicated as such [ex: "Days 204-210" in the summary] Thank you!**


End file.
